Tomas Lara-Perez (Earth-616)
Chiphunk, Chippy the Hunk, Zorro 2: Better Than Zorro | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Koi Boi; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Empire State University, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Chipmunk-like tail | Citizenship = Single | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Second-Year Computer Science Student, Adventurer, Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ryan North; Erica Henderson | First = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 1 1 | Quotation = And I'm Chipmunk Hunk, defeater of punks and other junk! | Speaker = Chipmunk Hunk | QuoteSource = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = After discovering he had developed superpowers, Tomas Lara-Perez wanted to help people. However, he felt it was embarrassing to embrace the animal aspect of his powers, and decided to go instead with the alias of the Handsome Puncher. Once he enrolled at the Empire State University, he learned of Squirrel Girl. Inspired by the confidence she projected, Tomas decided to take a similar approach to fighting crime as her, taking up the alias of Chipmunk Hunk. At some point, Tomas also became the crime-fighting partner of Koi Boi. Tomas first met Squirrel Girl's alter-ego, Doreen Green, on the first day of university, and she quickly developed a crush on him. Some days later, when Squirrel Girl was fighting Hippo at the campus bank, Chipmunk Hunk and Koi Boi intervened. After Doreen's roommate Nancy recognized Chipmunk Hunk, he revealed that he was actually Tomas. The heroes and Nancy then spent the night in a sleep over at Nancy and Doreen's room, during which Tomas and Doreen developed a friendship. | Powers = Chipmunk Powers: Tomas Lara-Perez possesses powers and several traits that are similar to or usually associated with chipmunks. Chipmunk Hunk possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, and reflexes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Chipmunk Hunk is super-humanly strong, being capable to throw Hippo off balance with a kick. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Chipmunk Hunk's strength extends to his legs, since he has shown similar leaping abilities to Squirrel Girl. *'Cheek Storage:' Similarly to chipmunks, Tomas possessed the ability to store expand his cheeks to store objects of considerable size. *'Sonic Chirp:' When alarmed, Tomas chirps extremely loud as an innate defense mechanism to warn other chipmunks. He considered it embarassing and refused to disclose it. Tomas' sonic chirp is powerful enough to knock unconscious a person. Communication with Chipmunks: Lara-Perez is capable of mimicking chipmunks sounds to communicate with them. | Abilities = Communication with Squirrels: With the help of Squirrel Girl, Tomas has learned to mimic and understand squirrel sounds. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While Squirrel Girl's tail is natural, Chipmunk Hunk's is sewn in his costume. | Trivia = * Tomas wants to practice fencing. * Before Tomas' introduction as Chipmunk Hunk, Squirrel Girl uses squirrels to swarm the villain Whiplash in . One of the squirrels is actually a chipmunk, which, when asked about the reason of its presence, states it mistook Squirrel Girl's battle with the Chipmunk Hunk's. * Tomas is a big fan of Ms. Marvel, and has followed her online ever since she first debuted. He's particularly curious whether she could shapeshift into a truck. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Zoopathy Category:Empire State University Student Category:Unknown Origin Category:Human/Chipmunk Hybrids